


Light Of The Rising Dawn

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Japanese Mythology
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Asian Inspired Fantasy, Based On Japanese Mythology, Dancing, Demons, Divine Love, F/F, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love, Magic, Marriage, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Nudity, Shapeshifting, Yôkai, sun goddess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Asami, Goddess Of The Sun, has abandoned her place in the sky, plunging the land into an eternal night where monsters and yokai roam the world freely. The world's only hope is Korra, Goddess Of The Dawn, who will hopefully bring Asami out of her exile before it is too late. (Korrasami, Asian Fantasy/Mythology AU, Based On Japanese Mythology)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Light Of The Rising Dawn

The land was in a state of crisis, the worst crisis in living memory. It was a time of darkness, an age of fear.

Asami, Goddess Of The Sun, had exiled herself away from the world to a cave in the mountains, depriving the land of its sunlight. Without Asami's healing rays, the land had fallen into darkness, an eternal night.

Monsters and Yokai were now swarming the Earth, terrorising the humans. Some humans had tried to persuade Asami to come out of her exile by presenting her gifts. But alas, that hadn't worked.

They'd placed a mirror to remind Asami how beautiful she was, but she had merely retreated deeper into the cave. People had given prayers to her, pleading for her to come out, but she hadn't listened.

Now, Kuvira, goddess of the moon, was heading through the forest to find the one being she knew could bring Asami out of hiding. This being was the world's last hope for ending this nightmare.

As the moon goddess, Kuvira should have been happy she was using more of her powers to help humanity, but she knew there had to be a balance between day and night.

The forest was cold and dark, Kuvira looking in the shadows. She blended in a bit in the shadows with her dark robes, but she didn't feel safe at all. She could sense hungry, monstrous eyes watching her.

Who knew what monsters could be lying in wait?

Eventually, Kuvira came to a small pool of water, a waterfall raining nearby. This was where Kuvira hoped to find the one who could save this world from this never-ending darkness.

Just then, Kuvira heard a rustling in the trees, as a wild demon-beast leapt out at her. It resembled some sort of horrible, demonic boar crossed with a bull. It snorted loudly, flames erupting from its nostrils

Kuvira had no choice but to fight and the only way to fight such a beast... Was to become one herself. Glowing with sliver light, she shifted to her bestial form, a tiger with shining white fur and eyes glistening like the moon she represented.

She charged at the yokai, empowered by the moon's light. Her claws slashed into its flesh, before the monster knocked her with its horns, shoving her back with great strength.

Kuvira grunted as she was knocked against a large tree, shaking the leaves from its branches. She opened her weary eyes to see the monster in front of her.

The large beast's eyes flared gold with rage, snorting loudly. It dug its hooves into the dirt, ready to charge at her again.

Snarling, Kuvira charged again, leaping onto the beasts back. She tried to dig in with her claws, the monster groaning in agony. Black blood oozed from its wounds, but Kuvira knew it wasn't enough to finish it.

Charging forward, the beast led Kuvira down the side of the river, trying to shake her off. Her fangs glowing with moonlight, biting the beast's neck hard. The creature arched back and roared before throwing her off onto the rocks nearby.

Injured, Kuvira shifted to her human form, wiping her hair from her face and the blood surrounding her mouth. The longer the darkness would prolong, the stronger these monsters would become.

Holding out her hands and chanting in the language of the gods, Kuvira fired blasts of moonlight from her hands, stunning the creature for a moment. Then she fired again.

She kept blasting it with moonbeams, determined to weaken it. But it kept inching towards her. It seemed to be... Absorbing her blasts?

"Get back you beast!" Kuvira growled.

The monster... seemed to chuckle. It was clearly enjoying having a goddess at its mercy. It inched forward, ready to finish Kuvira off.

Kuvria tried to hold on, but she was already starting to feel drained from having used so much of her divine powers. Was she doomed to fail in this quest? Had all this been for nothing?

Just then, from the shadows, a fox with nine beautiful tails leapt from the trees howling with anger. It opened its mouth, firing a burst of fire at the creature, knocking it back.

The fox landed, shifting into the form of a human with dark skin and brown hair in a long ponytail, wearing a gorgeous blue robe with gold highlights. Taking an enchanted spear, the human stabbed the monster in the face, watching it slump to the ground. It then disintegrated into black smoke.

"Korra!" The Moon goddess exclaimed. "You came!"

Korra was the goddess of the dawn and Asami's attendant. In Kuvira's eyes, Korra was the world's last hope, it's only hope.

Picking up her weapon, Korra helped Kuvira to her feet, smiling proudly know that she had saved her fellow goddess. "Are you alright, my friend?"

"Yes, thanks to your timely saving of the day," Kuvira replied.

Korra stared grimly at the disintegrated remains of the Yokai. "Those creatures are everywhere... what's going on, Kuvira?"

"You don't know?" Kuvira wondered.

Korra shook her head.

Kuvira sighed. "Your mistress, Asami, has abandoned her place as the sun. She and her brother Mako got into a very bitter argument and she's retreated into a cave in the mountains. You must go there and bring her out of hiding."

The goddess's eyes widened in shock. "My mistress! How terrible!"

"The humans and the others have tried everything to bring her out, but its been no use," Kuvria explained. "If we don't bring her out of the cavern soon, the Yokai will swarm the Earth and this world will be nothing more than a barren husk."

Korra nodded. "Where is this cave? Take me there."

Her friend shifted back into a tiger, gazing upon her. "We can get there faster in our beast forms."

Korra changed into her fox form in a glow of golden light. "Lead the way."

At speeds faster than any normal animal, Korra and Kuvira rushed through the forest and into the mountains. Korra wondered how she could best try to coax her mistress out of her exile.

This has never happened before. Mako was going to greatly punished for this, but she could deal with him later. At the moment, she had an apocalypse to stop before it was too late.

Eventually, they arrived on a small plain near where the cavern was. Korra noticed a large procession of humans and other divines were there as well. Korra recognised her fellow divines like Opal, lady of the winds and her lover, Bolin Lord of stone.

Most notably, she saw the personal guard of the Empress herself, having brought her to the site in her palanquin throne. She had brought practically the entire imperial army there.

"Even the empress is here," Korra mused.

"Yes, it's that serious," Kuvria added.

Changing back to their human forms, Korra and Kuvira made their way to the Empress's throne. She was sat there, drinking some tea to try and ease her. At her side was her beloved wife, both of them gravely concerned for their kingdom.

"Empress Lin," Kuvira stated. "I have returned."

Lin put down her tea, looking at Korra. "You are Korra, correct?"

Korra bowed respectfully. "Yes, your imperial majesty."

"I am thankful for you coming to our aid, divine one," the empress spoke. "But I can't help but wonder that if you had been at Asami's side when this crisis began, all this could have been avoided."

"I know, I apologise," Korra stated. "Asami and I often spend a lot of time apart, but... I realise now it is better to be at her side for as much as I can."

"Try not to take it too seriously," The Empress's wife, Kya added. "She's been under a great deal of stress."

Lin sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Korra."

"Me too," Korra said.

"You do have a plan, right?" Kuvira wondered.

"Um... actually, I don't," Korra admitted, feeling embarrassed.

The Empress facepalmed. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"Hang on, hang on, I will do this," Korra insisted. "I will save the land, just give me a chance."

Lin nodded. "Go ahead."

Just then, Kuvira heard the sound of rustling in the trees nearby, followed by inhuman growling and snarling. She didn't like the sound of it one bit.

"Shit, it sounds like the Yokai are going to attack again," Kuvira noted. "They've been trying to breach our defences here for some time."

Lin looked at Kya. "Beloved, tell Iroh to have his troops prepare for an attack."

Kya nodded.

Kuvira looked at Korra, sternly. "You better get going. The others and I will help the humans."

"Got it, no pressure then," Korra remarked.

As Kuvira and the others headed to the trees to prepare for the Yokai attack, Korra made her way up the slope to the cavern where Asami was. Everything now rested on her shoulders.

There was bright shining light coming from the cavern, Korra knowing her mistress was in there, though she couldn't see her. She felt bad for not being a good servant to her, being so far apart from her.

She loved her dearly, more than a servant should. Asami really was the sun, the most beautiful object in the sky.

"Asami?" Korra called to her. "Mistress, please I need you to come out."

"Go away," Asami rasped.

"Pretty please?"

There was silence, Korra knowing this wasn't working.

As Kuvira readied her moonbeams again, the Yokai slowly started to emerge from the trees. Thousands of creatures of all shapes and sizes, every one of them getting stronger the more the darkness was prolonged.

"Could you hurry it up?!" She shouted.

Korra knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. The creatures were now attacking, her fellow divines struggling against them. There was only one thing she could do to convince Asami to come out.

"Asami! I love you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "And I'm going to prove it to you!"

She reached to her blue robe and slid it off herself with ease, fully naked. She then started to dance, glowing with her own radiant gold aura. It was a dance she'd practised for ages, now being the chance to impress her mistress.

All of the citizens below, even the Empress, were now watching the Goddess of the Dawn dancing naked in front of the cavern. It was... quite a surprising sight to say the least.

However, as Korra kept dancing, her movements showing off her elegant muscles and curves, the light in the cavern did start to move. Korra smiled, knowing it was working.

Poking out from the corner of the cave's entrance, Asami, with her long black hair and green eyes, gazed upon Korra and blushed deeply, watching her perform for her in all her beauty.

And then... she finally emerged and with it, the sun rose in the sky once more. Light rained down on the land, as the invading Yokai were turned to dust by its light.

As the beast she was fighting disintegrated, Kuvira looked over at the glowing light shining above her. She then smiled with triumph. "Yes, she did it. Korra did it."

Asami stepped out, gazing upon the naked attendant of hers. All her anger and depression seemed to be washed away from gazing upon Korra. For the first time in ages... She smiled.

Stopping her dancing, Korra bowed in respect. "My mistress."

Asami giggled. "I... I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Then, she looked at the gathering of people that approached her. Sighing, she felt they had deserved some sort of apology.

"My people, I deeply apologise for my actions," she stated. "Know that from now on, I will never leave you again except when it is dark. In that case, you are at the protection of my dear friend Kuvira as always. I am... deeply sorry."

And then, the crowd started to applaud, everyone forgiving the goddess. They were just glad that the dark times were over and a new age of light had now begun.

Asami smiled at Korra. "And Korra... is that true?"

"What is?"

"Do you... really love me?"

Korra blushed. "Yes... I have always loved you, Asami. But... I did not know if I was worthy of your love in return. I was merely your humble servant."

"Well, as one who represents the dawn, you should always be at my side from now on," Asami said, taking Korra's hands and grinning.

But Korra took the initiative, having no shame about loving her mistress. She then pulling Asami close and kissed her... and surprisingly, everyone seemed to cheer even more at that.

As she pulled back, Korra gazed into Asami's eyes.

"Marry me, Asami," she whispered.

"Yes," the sun goddess replied. "I will."

And so, a few days later, in the Imperial city, Korra and Asami were married in a divine ceremony, attended by all the gods and their servants as well as nearly everyone in the land. The Empress was the one to perform the marriage, seeing it as a great privilege.

From then on, as her wife, Korra was always at Asami's side, the two of them remaining together for all time. Their combined light healed the whole world and kept it safe, Asami keeping to her promise to never desert the humans again and to always love her beloved Korra.

xXx

**Author's note:** So after my fox wife story from last week, lots of you really wanted more Mythology Korrasami hehe. Well, I watched another one of OSP's myth videos yesterday and it was about the story of Amaterasu, the Japanese sun goddess :3. It was... pretty gay so of course, I had to make a fic of it. Now, I did take a few liberties with the story to make it more exciting, but more or less, this is exactly how the original myth went down.

See you soon!


End file.
